This invention relates to a hammer. Particularly, it relates to a hammer adapted for easy use by electricians.
Electricians must set electrical boxes for electrical plug outlets, and as well switch boxes. Typically, these boxes are set at a uniform height throughout a house and thus there must be a convenient way of measuring the height for the boxes. These boxes must also be outset from the wall studs a sufficient distance in order to allow for the thickness for drywall which is placed in covering relationship over the studs. When this is properly done the electrical and/or switch box will appear flush with the drywall, because the outset is a thickness equal to the drywall thickness from the stud to which the box is nailed.
The setting of the proper distance, both in terms of height and also of the outset from the drywall are time-consuming. Not only are they time-consuming, but also it is often hit or miss, particularly with setting of the proper outset dimension to compensate for drywall thickness.
It, of course, goes without saying that one could use a tape measure and measure each box and thereafter attach it. However, measuring each box necessarily is time-consuming, and significantly increases the number of hours to properly wire the home, or other new construction. It therefore can be seen that there is a real and continuing need for a device which allows for proper measurement of electrical boxes, both from the standpoint of height and from the standpoint of the outset from the wall stud. This invention has as its primary objective the fulfilling of this need.